


Short drabble

by OasisIsles



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: But they can talk, Ending if return to dreamlanx, If you know the opening and the ending of the game you know what I'm talking about, Ive been wondering this for a few days now, Kirby's Return To Dreamland - Freeform, Please be nice I have not written for a while now!, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisIsles/pseuds/OasisIsles
Summary: In which Meta Knight forgets something important.





	Short drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Kirby's Return To Dream Land is actually my first Kirby game. After playing this game A LOT I noticed something... 
> 
> I don't know if this has been covered or discussed before, but my fingers were itching to type this out. 
> 
> It is very late and English is not my first language. Im sorry for rookie mistakes.

“C'mon Kirby! Share some with us.”

Meta Knight was rather abruptly awakened by the loud shout. He was reading his book, sitting against an old tree when he had slowly started to nod off.

Kirby was happily holding a big piece of cake while running away from Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee. The king was frowning and shouting something to the pink puffball. Dee was merely following them, seeing it more like kind of game, rather than wanting a piece of the cake. 

Just as Meta Knight found the page where he left off a bright flash illuminated the sky, causing the little butterfly in front of him to flee from his flower. 

A hole opened up in the sky, quickly stretching until it was big enough enough for… well, whatever it was that was currently passing through. 

The sky crackled like thunder and sparks flew off the portal, allowing some kind of ship to pass through. The ship was smoking, it's engine roaring and it was rapidly losing parts. First a few gears, quickly followed by the oars, wings, engines, bow and sail. 

Without the support of the now lost parts the ship quickly came crashing down. 

Meta saw that Kirby had dropped the piece of cake (what a miracle) and was running after the strange ship, followed by Dedede and Bandana. 

Sighing, Meta closed his book and walked to the meanwhile crashed spaceship. He joined the trio at the side of it. With a sudden flash the tailboard and entrance appeared, causing the trio to flinch and jump back.

With the ship now opened Kirby quickly rushed in, as expected. Meta decided to stay back for now. He did not know this ship nor the owner. Who knows what kind of danger could suddenly appear. 

In the middle of the room lay a creature, it was safe to say that it was unconscious. It was not responding to the ship’s alarm or their presence. 

“You know what he is Meta?” Dedede whispered. 

“I do not know, sire.” Meta whispered back. 

As Kirby was about to poke it, the creature's eyes snapped open and a panicked look appeared on his face. He quickly jumped up and ran in blind panic around. The creature turned around so he faced a big screen that screamed ‘danger’. 

It suddenly turned green and showed the current status of the ship. It was no surprise to Meta that all the parts needing to fly were missing. And apparently those gears he saw are called energy spheres. 

The creature deflated upon seeing this, it's ears, _are they even ears,_ drooping down. 

Kirby ran to the creature and tapped it softly on its back. It jumped surprised, like it hadn't noticed the group currently standing in the room. 

Kirby nodded with a happy look and jumped enthusiastic up and down. Offering to return the lost parts and spheres to the ship. The rest of the group quickly joined him, eager to help out. 

Meta was a bit more hesitant. While the creature looked harmless, he couldn't shake that nasty feeling every time he looked at it. He did not mind helping Kirby on his journey, but he would need to keep a close eye on this guy. 

The creature jumped happily up and down before shaking Kirby’s hands, thanking him and introducing himself als Magolor. After that it was Dedede's and Dee’s turn. When Magolor turned to Meta to shake hands, Meta closed his cape tighter around himself, not trusting him enough to shake hands yet. 

Magolor understood the hint and turned towards the big screen, giving Kirby tips on where to find the certain parts he needed. 

Kirby agreed that he should get the first piece in Cookie Country. He turned to the rest of the group and nodded. Dedede and Bandana raised their fist in the air, ready for adventure. As for Meta, he quickly donned his cape, feeling the cool air against his wings he shuddered them. 

When everything was settled they headed out, excited for a new adventure and to help a new friend out… 

* * *

Landia had saved them after their battle with Magolor. The dragon flew quickly towards the now closing portal. They had barely flown through it as the floor where they had previously been standing on completely disappeared and the portal closed. 

The group was greeted with the warm and bright light from the sun. Dedede had passed out and slid off Landia’s back. He fell head on in the grass. 

Luckily Kirby, Bandana Dee and Meta Knight were dropped close to the ground. 

Kirby woke up when he felt something small tickling him. He jumped up, and the culprit, a small butterfly, quickly took to the air. 

Kirby heard someone groan behind him. Waddle Dee sat up and slowly opened his eyes, looking groggily around. 

“This can’t be good.” Meta Knight was already standing, holding himself for support and raising his head and squinting his eyes like he was in a bit of pain. He did land pretty rough. 

“Mmhhrr!!” In front of them, Dedede was trying his best to get his head out of the ground. Wiggling his toes and trying to push himself up, he finally got himself free, taking a little souvenir with him in the shape of a flower on his head. 

The butterfly that early tickled Kirby landed on the flower. Which earned a few laughs from the three. Waddle Dee ran to the bewildered king to help him get rid of the flower. 

A small shadow flew over the group, causing them to look at the sky. Landia and the Lor Starcutter flew over them. They looked back before disappearing in the portal that had appeared. 

The group waved them goodbye, totally forgetting about the flower that was still on top of Dedede’s head. 

“Wait a minute.” Dedede stopped waving and turned to Meta, “Didn’t you leave your cape on the Lor?” 

Meta was about to shake his head until he remembered that, yes, indeed his cape was currently laying on the floor of the Lor Starcutter. He turned to the now closed portal, knowing that by now, they are already hundreds of miles away. 

“Ah Nova.”


End file.
